


Book Commentary: Holes

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [56]
Category: Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Chapter 1

  * No lake at Camp Green Lake because drought. Also no town. Just desert. And desert animals. And a warden that owns the only hammock and pair of trees.




	2. Chapter 2

  * So, Camp Green Lake is a juvenile detention work camp.
  * Stanley is super poor and has never been to camp before. Oh, hun… This isn’t that kind of camp… But at least it’s better than straight-up juvie. Right?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
